


Sherstrade ficlet; finding out a secret

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock is too smart for his own good, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds out Greg is a vampire and has a million questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet I wrote during my 'sherstrade season 3' fic, it's a great way to recharge and to do something fun and 'less important'.

“You're a vampire.”

 

“ _I'm sorry what? Sherlock, are you high?”_

 

“No. It makes sense now. And don't lie to me, I can see it.”

 

“ _You can see what?”_

 

“That you're a vampire.”

 

“ _And how's that?”_

 

“The way you hate going outside when the sun shines.”

 

“ _I just don't like getting all hot and sweaty!”_

 

“The way your so pale, even in summer.”

 

“ _Oi! You're the one to talk about being pale.”_

 

“The way your face does that thing whenever we see blood.”

 

“ _It's the smell okay!”_

 

“The way you hate garlic.”

 

“ _Everybody hates garlic!”_

 

“The way your eyes changes according to your mood.”

 

“ _That's just the reflection of light! Seriously Sherlock!”_

 

“The way you walk up behind me without me even hearing it.”

 

“ _That's because you're too busy working on a case.”_

 

“The way you hate Twilight.”

 

“ _How do you even know about Twilight?! And, for the record, even the actors that played in it hate that movie!”_

 

“The way you always wear long sleeves.”

 

“ _What does that have to do with anything?!”_

 

“Cause otherwise you'd sparkled in the sun.”

 

“ _I do_ **not** _sparkle in the sun!”_

 

“Aha! So you are a vampire! I knew it! Why are you a DI?! Is it the blood thing?”

 

“ _Sherlock, can you stop now. I am not a vampire. And, what blood thing?”_

 

“Seeing as we encounter a lot of dead people I'd think it would be easy for you to drink blood without people noticing.”

 

“ _You- Wait what?!”_

 

“It makes perfect sense. And since you're police you have access to hospitals and they have a lot of blood on hand.”

 

“ _You think I would.. what? Drink the blood from victims we find?”_

 

“Well, maybe not from all of them.”

 

“ _Sherlock, that's disgusting. And how would that even work?! I have a team you know, it would be pretty hard to hide the fact I'm drinking from a corpse.”_

 

“Well, maybe you're vampire sense can tell when a victim is there and you can go ahead, drink some blood and then call in the team.”

 

“ _You're serious? You- I- Sherlock...”_

 

“Lestrade! Don't play dumb, I know you're a vampire.”

 

“ _Not that kind of vampire. Please Sherlock, I have some standards.”_

 

“You- Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it! It's Christmas! Do you sparkle? Does your face change? Have you killed a human before? How old are you? How did you turn?”

 

“ _SHERLOCK SLOW DOWN! Dammit! This is not 20 questions Sherlock.”_

 

“No, that was only 5. So?”

 

“ _So what?”_

 

“You need to tell me! Do you sparkle?”

 

“ _Stop with the Twilight already!”_

 

“Fine, does your face change? Your eyes change I know that for sure. Can I touch your fangs?”

 

“ _Yes, my face changed, as do my eyes and no, you can not touch my fangs.”_

 

“Why not?”

 

“ _Cause I'm not a circus attraction Sherlock!”_

 

“I didn't mean. Lestrade, I didn't-”

 

“ _Can you just drop it?”_

 

“Are you going to make me forget?”

 

“What?”

 

“ _Are you going to use your vampire tricks and make me forget? Cause I'm sure I'll figure it out again so there is no point in making me forget.”_

 

“You really need to stop with the vampire show references.”

 

“ _Well, it's the only vampires I know. And you. And you won't tell me anything.”_

 

“I'm a monster Sherlock. That's all you need to know. A dangerous monster.”

 

“ _Monster? You're not a monster.”_

 

“You should know better.”

 

“ _Oh please Lestrade. You're the most patient and kind man I know.”_

 

“I'm not a man.”

 

“ _Yes, you are.”_

 

“I'm dead Sherlock.”

 

“ _A dead man is still a man.”_

 

“It's not the same and you know it.”

 

“ _Stop it! You're not a monster! I refuse to belief it.”_

 

“You don't know a thing about me Sherlock. You don't know what I've done.”

 

“ _I know you enough to know this. You're **kind** Lestrade, kind and caring. You see the good in everyone! Even someone like me. You gave me a change, against all odds you still had faith in me. Only a good person would.”_

 

“I wasn't always kind.”

 

“ _So? Neither was I. Depending on who you ask, I'm still not.”_

 

“Stop it! You're a know it all and a pain in the arse sometimes but you're good.”

 

“ _Do you even feel pain?”_

 

“What?”

 

“ _You said I'm a pain in the arse but do you even feel pain?”_

 

“Course I do. Just not like you I guess.”

 

“ _How's that?”_

 

“Oi! Don't look so happy Sherlock, I'm not an experiment, got it?!”

“ _Okay fine.”_

 

“You should head home Sherlock, it's late.”

 

“ _Or early depending on who you ask.”_

 

“I do need sleep Sherlock.”

 

“ _You do?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _That's dull.”_

 

“Yes well, life isn't like the movies. Not even when you're a vampire.”

 

“ _Will you let me see your face?”_

 

“No.”

 

“ _Lestrade!”_

 

“No Sherlock. It's not something to be proud off. Goodnight.”

 

“ _Lestrade wait!”_

 


End file.
